An Apple a Day Keeps the Spike at Play
by SpikeShip
Summary: Spike goes and visits his girlfriend on the farm, only to find her asleep, and can't help but have a little fun with the girl that captured his heart


It was yet another warm and sunny day in Ponyville, where everyone was out enjoying the calm, cool breeze of this beautiful summer day. Most could be found playing with family and friends in the park, while some were relaxing at the local pool. But one boy in particular was making his way to the farm, expecting to work his butt off.

Now I shouldn't really say 'boy', because he isn't much of a child any more; he's grown in the past few years to more properly show his age, a respectable 22 years, though he barely looked 18 at most. He's known for many things such as his naturally spiky green hair and draconic blood, but it's his occupation that most recall about him; being the assistant in the only library in town, where he's usually found scrambling to sort books for his master and adopted mother, Twilight Sparkle. To his friends though, he's best known for his generous assistance to all that will accept it, always either giving something in some way or form, or aiding when he sees that they could use the help. And the work has certainly shown on him as the years gone by, going from a pudgy, adorable kid the age of 18, to a muscular and handsome man at 21.

In fact, that is precisely how he ended up with his love in the first place, helping the strong and beautiful Applejack with her harvest. He'd come over to pick up a shipment of apples and saw her in the orchard, kicking the apples from the trees. He'd always wondered how she could kick them without harming the trees or herself, and as he wondered he could not help but stare as the sweat dripped from her, soaking the thin shirt she was wearing, making it hug into her wonderfully sized rack snugly. An, of course he couldn't help but to try and take a peek when she leaned over to pick up the apples that hadn't fallen into the buckets placed around the trees before each kicking. Wanting to get his mind off the alluring sight, and with the knowledge that he had already finished all his chores that day, he decided to see if he could help her by picking up the apples instead of her, mostly to have an excuse to be close to the natural beauty before him.

Of course she was reluctant at first, who wouldn't be? But she caved in after some pleading and spent the rest of the day with him, keeping idle conversation and having one of the best days she'd had in years. Needless to say, this was only the beginning; he started to come back more and more, both enjoying the time they spend together, either talking, working, or just relaxing in the empty fields. Nearly half a year went by before Spike worked up the courage to ask Applejack on a date, which she agreed to almost immediately. He'd taken her to his most cherished spots that only he knew about, just as the sun was setting right over the mountains across the lake, and with the candles alight, the food eaten, he'd asked her to be his girlfriend.

And here it is, three months later as he made his way into the orchard, whistling a happy tune, searching through the organized trees for his girlfriend. He had to think back to where she would be, having not seen her by the time he reached her house, lucky that Big Macintosh was polite enough to point him to where she might be, which he ran towards as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste even a single second away from her.

He found her resting in the shadow of a young apple tree, which was big enough to withstand a kick and shade a picnic but not enough to bear decent fruit, laying back with her hands behind her head, leaving her chest exposed to the cooling air as it shifted up and down with each breath as she laid there asleep.

He couldn't dream of waking his sleeping love, as her soft expression was always cute when she was resting, so he opted to join her in her quest for sleep. But try as he might, there was one thing that bothered him, well, you might call them two. Now, this was the only thing he did not enjoy about his relationship: the fact that they had never gone further than a fairly passionate kiss, and every day she seemed to taunt him with her breasts, displaying them in tighter and tighter clothing as the weeks progressed, but he never made a move, mostly because he couldn't dream of forcing her, especially since she can break him in half at any point in time she wanted.

But now was different, he thought he could have a light feel and be done before she even knew what he'd done, at least that was the plan. He started by simply sitting next to her and lean against her as softly and gently as he could, trying his hardest not to wake her as his shoulders found rest on her side and his head against her cheek. She shuffled her body from the touch, shocking him from fear of something he hadn't done yet, but she let out a sigh and settled against him, leaning lightly alongside the warmth that appeared next to her.

He still didn't dare move for fear of her awakening, and let her settle to the new feeling beside her for a few minutes. But the urge to move forward with his plan took over and he raised his free arm and slowly guided it towards his goal, the first mound of beautiful flesh set just inches from his trapped arm. He drew closer and closer until he had felt the tip of his fingers on the fabric of her shirt, he paused to see if she felt his hand, and seeing no sign of disturbance he pressed on, slowly applying more fingers until only his palm remained.

A gentle breeze rushed through the leaves above, startling him near to death, but he sighed, collecting himself and looked back towards the task at hand; he had five fingers atop the underside of her breast and was feeling it gently. But even with so light a touch, he had never felt anything like it before; he gently kneaded the flesh as softly as he could, paying no attention to anything other than the love before him and her everything, as he brought up the courage to place his palm down and 'hold' her breast that he so desperately wanted to since he had first seen them, not just because they were breasts, but because they were the breasts of the woman he loved. Feeling the new sensation before him as he began to rub gently with his whole hand, drawing a moan from the otherwise lifeless woman.

He froze solid in the single second it took to process the action, he could do nothing but wait and see if the woman he loved woke. He turned to see her eyes were still shut, and her face was oozing with peaceful pleasure that almost seemed to beg for more.

He could never say no to a face like that, but he knew it was wrong, he knew it was a horrible thing for him to do this without her permission. But he didn't care, he was hearing the pleasure it was bringing her and he picked up the pace, he began to massage her breast harder than he had already been, now encouraged by the soft moans escaping her. He took his time with her breasts, teasing as many different moans from her as he could, until one pry at her nipple caused her to speak. "Oh, Spike..."

Surprised, but not shocked, he pressed on, teasing his way onto her nipple, lightly rubbing over it and pressing into it gently, eliciting deeper moans from her. Eventually he placed the hardened nipple between two of his fingers and started squeezing it between them, causing her to lustfully whisper, "Mmm. Harder, Spike." And he did just that, pinching harder onto her nipple through the fabric of her shirt, wishing he could feel the smoothness of her skin, or at least free his other hand from between them and double the assault, but it still did not fault his current endeavor.

He lifted his head softly from her side and whispered into her ear, "You like it when I tease your nipple?" To which only a pleasure-filled moan answered him, almost satisfying him for the moment, but he eased off of her lightly and whispered again, "Tell me how much you love having your nipple pinched, or I'm going to stop."

Her face squirmed a tad and a distressed moan escaped her, followed shortly by a winded, "Oh, Spike... Please don't... I love it... Harder... Please..."

That last lustful 'please' had done it for him, he whispered back. "As you wish, my love." Grabbing onto her teat tighter than before, pinching and twisting it as the rest of his hand squeezed at her breast more forcefully, urging her to arch her back and throw her breast into his assault.

He was quite lucky that he had sat right next to her, because as she arched her back, she slipped from the support of the tree and landed right on top of him, but she didn't seem to notice, evident by her still increasing moan. Spike, on the other hand, noticed immediately and fortunately had enough reflexes to reach his once trapped arm around her before she fell, catching her in his grasp as her arms fell on top of his, trapping him where he sat. But it didn't bother him that he no longer had a method of escape, for he had already crossed the line of no return some time ago, where the moans of his beautiful love allowed him to freely enjoy the succulent fruits he has been so desperate to taste.

He only paused his still massaging hand for a moment as he adjusted them both, knowing full well that she would be more likely to wake if the pleasure were to halt, but there was no deterrent from his now free hand from sliding under her shirt and making his way carefully up, trying not to tickle her as best as he could. When he did finally reach her breast, it was like he had finally reached his goal, he had reached his mission in life, rubbing, moulding, and squeezing the uncovered breast within his hand, subconsciously matching the motions of his other hand in the process of making her moans louder and more frequent.

He wanted to savor this moment, the moment of his first real breast by taking the time to feel the full texture within his hand, the soft and subtle form he felt roughly through her shirt, the bare and juicy, sweet and savory, beef and broccoli sensation he had yearned for ever since he had laid eyes on a single one. And it was as magnificent as he dreamed, shifting his way around the distended orb and both pulling and pressing as much as he could within his grasp. Then he reached the areola, even the surrounding flesh of her nipple felt different than the normal skin did to him in his desire to encapture every feeling that went into this moment, finally reaching the hardened nipple with his fingers, pinching and rolling them as fiercely as he was the other.

Her sudden moan drew his eyes away from his covered hand, it was much louder than before, and he could finally see why; the arm trapping his first hand was rubbing on her moistened crotch. He smiled pleasantly and whispered again into her ear, "Let me take care of that for you." Sliding the hand atop her shirt down lower and lower until he reached her buttoned pants. Having to slide his arm beneath hers and struggling to get the button undone, he was finally in, the slightest gaze of purple and green panties from the tiny wedge exposed from the loosening fly was enough for him to reach in and feel his prize, kissing her neck in the process.

She arched her back again, this time throwing her open hand across her chest to assault the now barren breast as she moaned over and over, "Oh Spike! Oh Spike!" Pressing his hand more firmly into her breast as her entire body began to shudder and clench before him.

And then she lay silent, and he too stopped all actions, fearing something might've been wrong. He slipped his hand away from her panties and out from under her shirt as her body reverted to a more lifeless form. But he was relieved by her winded breaths trying to come back to normal form as she stretched her jaws wide in a powerful yawn a few moments later, stretching her arms and back as well, trying to throw off the blanket of sleep surrounding her.

"Finally awake, are ya?"

She jumped at the sudden voice, turning quickly to the pleasantly smiling face of her boyfriend. "What the-?! Spike, what are you...?"

"Were you having a good dream?" He asked in a pleasant and calming tone as he watched her face glow red with blush. "Because it sure looked like it to me."

Upon looking down to where he was looking, she saw her pants undone and her panties exposed for the world to know that she loved her Spike and jumped to her feet with a newfound shade of red covering her face as she fixed herself as quickly as she could, apologizing for anything she might've done in front of him, "Oh my Celestia, I'm so sorry, Spike! I didn't mean to..."

"No..." he replied in a soft and caring tone as he rose to meet her as close to face-to-face as he could muster. She wondered what he would have to apologise for, knowing full well of her dream just moments ago, staring at his face pointed at the ground as he took one final deep breath and looked her dead in the eye, "There is nothing for you to apologise for; I should be the one apologising... Because I feel like I have betrayed your trust... No, I know I did! While you were sleeping there, you looked so peaceful and sweet, I couldn't help but join you, and then I don't know what came over me. I began to touch you, touch you in places I never should without your permission, and hearing your moans, I just couldn't stop." He wasn't looking at her anymore, having closed his eyes in shame at some point in the speech, "I love you with all my heart, AJ! Please, please! Don't be mad at..."

He was stopped by her lips pressed into his, as their bodies converged together in an almost reluctant, yet passionate hug, only stopping when Applejack looked back into his teary eyes and said, "Aw shucks, darlin'. All ya had ta do was ask and I'd've gladly let you play with them."

"R... really?" He asked in almost disbelief of her openness.

"O' course! Ya are my handsome Spikey-wikey, after all. Plus, I... I..." She blushed even harder now, unsure if she should say, but aware that he might already know by now, "I like having my breasts rubbed."

"Y-You what?"

"Not like that! It's just they're sensitive, and it really turns me on... I can't even wear a bra, 'cause it hugs against 'em and makes me too horny to work right." She paused, but looking as though she wanted to say more as he remained silent, letting her whisper, "Sometimes I even get off by just rubbing them when I think of you at night."

"I... I had no idea..."

"All... all ya had to do was ask," She replied sheepishly, acting more like Fluttershy than her usual self, but it was soon changed to mild anger as Spike burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"I... I'm sorry..." He said between the lessening bursts of laughter, "I... I just thought that you'd be furious if I asked... Probably end up kicking me straight into a body bag if I was lucky... And here you're saying that you were just as shy to ask as I was."

She gave a light chuckle herself, "Now, I don't blame ya for keepin' that back."

"I don't even want to think what Mac would've done," Spike said, relighting his laughter.

"He darn well might've kicked ya all the way back to Canterlot!" She replied, joining the humor which seemed to last for a short while, dying down as casually as the breeze still flowing through the trees around them.

"I suppose we should get back to work now, I guess."

"Hm..." she responded, looking at the trees around her and the work that needed to be done, "Nah, I think it can wait till tomorrow. I've got somethin better in mind for the two of us to do today. But don't go thinkin' you're gonna get this kind of treatment all the time."

"Wouldn't dream of it, I'm just glad to spend the time with you."

"I love ya, Spike."

"I love ya too, AJ."


End file.
